


One Day

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Jock John, M/M, Nerd Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: One day at the Library. {belated birthday fic for my pseudonym)





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**
> 
> Sherlock originally belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, all the characters written here are based on the TV adaptation (c) BBC  
>  Written for prompt: school/college life; sherlock/john, college!AU, fluff  
>  PS. raw english ; unbeta'd
> 
> **Happy belated birthday, randomtuna13!**

**[ I ]**

 

 "John, stop distracting me. Professor Newman expects me to return this essay today. I need to focus."

Sherlock sighed tiredly as he glared at his boyfriend. They were in library. Sherlock got a pile of books for his research and ton of papers spread out on the tables. Next to him, sat his boyfriend, John. He had nothing to do, but accompanied him. His soccer coach had just dismissed their practice, so he got plenty of time to spend. And here he was.

"I am doing nothing, Sherlock." John smiled innocently.

Sherlock squirmed under John's gaze. "You—you are watching me!" He glanced nervously. "Uh, it, um makes me uneasy."

"Uneasy?" His boyfriend huffed a quiet laugh. "I thought you'd love to show off?"

"Well, I am." He sighed again, absentmindedly playing his pen. "Um, but, this essay—well, I'm not really confident with it. And Professor Newman expects me to ace his class, beyond everyone else."

He looked up to meet his boyfriend's eyes. Sherlock pulled out something that look a lot like a sad smile. "Unfortunately, no matter how hard I work on it, seems like it's never good enough."

"Where's Sherlock The Great I've known?" John knitted his eyebrows.

Sherlock shrugged. That was when he knew if something was not right.

"Sherlock, you are brilliant." John stated as it was supposed to be obvious. He stretched his hand and put it on Sherlock's. He locked his gaze to him as he spoke. "Your essay will be as great as his expectation, even exceed it."

"I, uh, yes, maybe." Sherlock muttered, still unsure with himself.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" John straightened his body. He leaned in to Sherlock's personal space, to emphasize his words, making sure his boyfriend is listening. "You can and you will."

Sherlock stared to that mesmerizing blue eyes of John, feeling warm sensation in his stomach. He smiled shyly as he repeated. "I can and I will."

"That's Sherlock I know." John chuckled. A wide grin plastered on his sun-kissed face. And he jokingly winked. "So, mind if I continue to watch while you're busy with your head?"

Sherlock blushed but managed to roll his eyes. "God, John, you are—"

John cut his words by kissing him lightly. "—best boyfriend ever, I know. Now, back to work."

Sherlock beamed and nodded.

 

 

**[ II ]**

 

Sherlock was thinking about his own theories and the comparison between two famous existing laws against it, when he heard soft chuckles.

Sherlock looked up and frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." John smiled.

"John."

"Really, nothing, Sherlock."

"Liar." Sherlock muttered. "What is it?"

John cracked a smile. "You."

"Me?" He frowned.

"I can almost hear those gears in your head work as you're concentrating. You are too deep invested in your essay, you create your own world."

"I fail to see the funny part." He squinted as if he literally tried to see what's so amusing.

"It always amazes me that you are real to me, Sherlock." John smirked. "That you are there, with your very own world, yet you glanced at me every five minutes as if to check that I am here. And when your eyes confirmed your unnecessary anxiety, you would sigh in relief and secretly brushed your hand to mine as you reached these references for your essay."

Sherlock's cheeks reddened. "What—I don't glance at you or anything! How—how did you—"

"Deduce you?" John grinned. "I learned from the best."

 

 

**[ III ]**

 

It felt like forever, until Sherlock finally slammed his books. "Done! Finally!"

John was playing with his phone, when he looked up. Sherlock was practically bouncing on his seat, couldn't wait to get off. He eagerly collected his books and papers. "I will see Professor Newman this evening to return my essay and have nothing to worry for the rest of weekend."

John couldn't help but smile. He touched Sherlock's hand, made him pause his job. Sherlock looked at him questioningly, before his eyes widen as John tugged him closer. "That's some spirits."

Still with John's hand, holding him, Sherlock coughed awkwardly. "I, um, maybe we can go to Angelo's after this?"

John raised his eyebrows at that question and cocked his head in false surprise. "You're asking me out?"

"John." Sherlock was definitely not whimpering.

"Now, that is the SPIRIT." John smirked, his tone was playful.

Sherlock flushed at that tone. "Shut up."

John ran his hand on Sherlock's neck, closed their distance, both seducing and challenging. "Make me."

"You are insufferable, John Hamish Watson." Sherlock whispered as he crushed their lips together. Their kiss was chaste, soft and heart-warming. They were lingering for a while before really parted.

John blinked, he looked so pleased. However, he managed to grin as he said, "So, should I say your full-name as well in return? Because it's too long and I'd rather spend my time to kiss you more."

"As much as I want it, I can't." Sherlock sighed loudly, tried to resist the urge to smash his lips to his boyfriend's again. John didn't help with his sparkling eyes and their closeness. "I need to go to see Professor Newman."

Apparently, John thought Professor Newman would be available 24/7 in his office. He didn't make a move to let Sherlock go. Instead, he whispered seductively, right in his boyfriend's ear. "He won't go anywhere, Sherlock."

Sherlock want to jerk away, but he's trapped. He wanted to look away, but John was so close, he could smell his cologne. It was intoxicating. "Yes, but–"

"You won't be late." John rested his forehead on his.

And that was how Sherlock giving up under John's spell for the umpteenth times.

 

 

 

**[ bonus ]**

 

What was started out as a simple, chaste kiss, turned into more heated and suddenly there was clattering teeth and tongue everywhere. John cupped Sherlock's face, trapped him so he could savour the taste of his lips, greedily. It was not that Sherlock would run away. His hand rested on the back of John's neck and the other was on his boyfriend's waist.

Years and they still couldn't get enough of it.

John angled his head, deepen his kiss. Sherlock clung to John to support his intention.

It may have escalated further, if there was no loud cough. Very, very disturbed loud cough.

"Guys, can you just see Professor Newman and let me finish my homework?" There's a disapproved grunt. And then the lovers were suddenly reminded where they were. A very public college library.

With deep blushed, Sherlock muttered. "Sorry, Graham."

"It's Greg—" He couldn't see him, but Lestrade sounded stressed, Sherlock has always been bad in memorizing names. Lestrade was about argue, before he decided to just huff tired sigh. "–whatever. Just get out from here, I need to finish these equations without you two being grossly romantic." John winked at that. Lestrade scowled at him. "Also, I don't appreciate the inappropriate scenes, thank you very much."

Sherlock had never been that fast in collecting his stuffs and running away to see his professor.

 

 

**fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> it was recycled (dengan perubahan di sana-sini) from my old writing eheheHEHEHE bikos rasanya sayang kalo dibuang o(-(  
>  and also it supposed to be for jumblingjuly day 13, but yeah my lazy-ass couldn't finish it at that time  
>  anyway happy 2nd anniversary for randomtuna13


End file.
